l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Susumu
Daigotsu Susumu was a courtier of the Spider Clan and Imperial Advisor to Empress Iweko I, who became the Dark Fortune of Deception after he died and Daigotsu became the Master of Jigoku. Youth Susumu was the son of two ronin who were barely surviving when they were recruited into the fledgling Spider Clan. With future plans in mind, they were ordered to remain in the Empire, rather than traveling into the City of the Lost. Recognizing their new lord's plan involved more than mindless zombies and such, they protected the boy from the taint. Masters of Court, pp. 143-144 Learning the arts of the courts from a sensei in the back of a tea house in an obscure village in Unicorn lands, he was taught the ways of the Voice of Daigotsu. Soon, he set off, accompanied by his yojimbo, Daigotsu Gyoken, he was eventually able find leverage on a local magistrate named Utaku Katiro. Access, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman Service to the Unicorn Introduction Susumu presented himself to Ide Tang in the courts of Shiro Ide, introducing the Spider to the Unicorn, and offering the services of the ronin group in helping with the war against the Lion. While Tang was no fool, the prospect of further help against the Lion was appealing, so after the meeting, Tang agreed to take up the courtier's request to the Unicorn Clan leaders. Mantis Somehow Tsuruchi Etsui requested the aid of Susumu to divert the attention of the new Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen from trading activities involving the Third Yasuki War and the Lion march to Shiro Moto. Economic Matters, by Rusty Priske Exposing the Scorpion Immediately following Daigotsu's assassination campaign against the clans in 1170, Susumu approached Moto Chen, telling the Unicorn Clan Champion that the Spider had prevented many assassinations against the Unicorn, and offered proof in the form of dead assassins. Susumu then exposed both Ide Tang and Shinjo Nakaga as Scorpion Clan spies. For this, the Spider were rewarded with the support of the Unicorn Clan. The Heaven's Will, Part II, by Shawn Carman Imperial Advisor After the Celestial Tournament, Susumu was appointed as the Imperial Advisor. Ide Yusuke, who was one of the leading contenders to replace Ide Tang as Ide Daimyo was not happy with the decision and confronted the ronin. As a result, Susumu killed Yusuke making sure it looked as if the Unicorn was mugged. Susumu also relished the moment as possibly the last time he might be able to kill with his own hands for a long time. The Conclusion, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Winter Court During the Winter Court of 1170-1171, Susumu participated in a series of controversial events, including the presentation of the nezumi K'mee to the Imperial Court by the monk Tanari, the offering of a relic by the fallen poet Rezan, and the discussion of the teaching of the prophet Fudo. The War of Dark Fire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The War of Dark Fire, Part 3, by Shawn Carman The War of Dark Fire, Part 14, by Shawn Carman He also managed to have a group of Spider monks be used as replacement for Shiba yojimbo, so that they could return home and help defend their family lands from the Army of Fire. The War of Dark Fire, Part 12, by Shawn Carman Imperial Animosity Among the Empress chosen, Susumu was treated with a hostile attitude. This was greatly evidenced by the way the Voice of the Empress, Togashi Satsu, acted towards him. Fearing that such animosity would hamper his work in the courts, Susumu offered Satsu veto power over the Advisor's choice of yojimbo. Gencon Tournament Fictions: The Imperial Yojimbo, by Nancy Sauer Bayushi Jutsushi became the yojimbo of Susumu, but the Scorpion wasn't present when he died from a mortal wound. The Horiuchi Purge During the events after the War of Dark Fire, a mysterious plague erupted in the Empire. The Horiuchi family of the Unicorn, was the most affected, to the point that the Empress ordered their lands to be put to the torch. Wanting the burden not to fall to one of the Great Clans, Iweko I ordered Susumu to send untainted Spiders remained to prove their loyalty by performing the act. To preserve whatever was left of the Spider-Unicorn alliance, Susumu sent a letter to the Khan. In the letter, the Imperial Advisor offered the lives of the fifty Spider which carried the orders in recompense for the loss of the Horiuchi. Path of the Destroyer, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Death Susumu died in 1173, protection Daigotsu when he arrived to bargain with Empress Iweko I. He was later raised to the title of Dark Fortune of Deception by Daigotsu, who had risen to become the Master of Jigoku following his death. Goddesses, Part 4, by Shawn Carman External Links * Daigotsu Susumu (Stronger than Steel) * Daigotsu Susumu Exp (Path of the Destroyer) Category:Spider Clan Members Category:Fortunes